Stay With Me Come Home
by Miarka
Summary: He sat up in the bed, gazing woefully at her with big dark eyes. "Stay here." She paused from fixing her hair, already dressed in her bottom clothes but her chest still bare. "Come with me." She replied.


"Shit." She cried, jumping up and scrambling out of his bed as she realised the time. "I have to go."

"No." Kylo moaned, lifted his head from the pillow and looking across to where Rey was furiously pulling on her clothes.

"I'm sorry. But I'm on a mission. They'll be waiting for me." She grimaced.

He sat up in the bed, gazing woefully at her with big dark eyes. "Stay here."

She paused from fixing her hair, already dressed in her bottom clothes but her chest still bare. "Come with me." She replied.

He scowled at her and turned his face away quickly in answer.

"You're a fool." She muttered. He made her so angry. She'd learnt control over almost every other aspect of training she needed to be a jedi but there was something Kylo did to her. He'd had everything, a family, good prospects, love, everything she'd never had and he'd slaughtered it all.

He turned back to her, smiling weakly. "I feel your anger. You're so powerful, you've so much potential. Stay here and join me."

She shook her head but then crossed the short distance between them, kneeling on the bed, only for the sake of comforting him, or comforting herself, she wasn't sure.

Before Rey had a chance to say anything Kylo began to gush out to her. "Let me teach you the true ways of the force, let me show you the dark side. Together we will be unstoppable. I wouldn't need Snoke with you at my side. We can overthrow him and the galaxy is ours for the taking if you'd only join me."

"I don't want the galaxy." Rey grimaced and shook her head firmly. "I only want to bring Ben Solo back to his family."

He stared at her before answering in a deadpan tone. "You're seeking a dead boy."

She grabbed him, pulling his body to hers as he pressed himself into her chest and she rested her head atop his thick hair.

"Do you ever think about how easy it would be for us if the other didn't exist?" Kylo asked as each of them tried to hide soft tears.

"All the damn time." Rey gasped. "You hold such a tight grasp on the galaxy, you're crushing them, poisoning them. If I could only end you the galaxy would be free." She trailed off. "But I don't want to live in any galaxy without you."

"You're standing in my way. Without you I could have everything, all that power. The dark side and the galaxy could be mine." Kylo sighed and turned his face to look at her. "But like you said, I've no interest ruling the galaxy without you in it."

She kissed him then, long and slow, but when he tried to touch her she pulled away.

"I have a mission to complete. I need to go." She said, pulling on the last of her clothes.

Kylo whined in exasperation and fell back on the bed with a thud. He stared at her as she dressed, thinking about making some snarky comment about her dedication to the pathetic resistance and the jedi but he decided to let it be.

When dressed Rey turned to find Kylo's piercing eyes fixed on her from across the room. Like their bond through the force she was pulled to him by his stare, finding herself unable to move. Her mind snapped, for a moment she allowed herself to indulge in the idea of staying. She believed she had no desire for the dark side but she had every desire to be with him. He looked so lost, vulnerable and beautiful laid out on that bed. But she knew that this battle was bigger than the two of them and their feelings. Without a word she severed their gaze and turned to leave.

She halted at the door, turned back and stretched out her hand to him where he still lay on the bed. "Come home."

Kylo stiffened. He wanted to go with her and for a moment he allowed himself to consider the possibility of taking her hand and leaving with her. He didn't have a home, only her. Rey was the best home that he could find. But then he thought on where she'd lead him, back to the resistance, and he was afraid. He was a coward and he was bitter about it because he knew deep down that was the truth but he still couldn't face up to his fears.

He sat up and offered his own hand to her. "Stay with me."

Rey felt water welling up in her eyes. She turned and walked out the door before Kylo could see a single tear slip down her cheek.


End file.
